Eveh Everon
Eveh Everon is a 29 year old human. She was most recently employed as a personal bodyguard. Appearance Facial A few sun spots would be shown on her face, from visiting her uncle Aaron, who now resides in Alkarid. From her mother’s side she carried the trait of having dark brown eyes. She has thick black hair, half up half down, along with large black bangs dangling from her forehead. Although later on, she died it a blood red for battle to respect the honor of her ancenstors. Bodily Eveh is 5"8, with a slender but toned figure, good for moving quick, and accurately. She has a mark of Guthix on her chest, which is covered up, passed down from her mother. Personality Having been in the city, where crime is often set, she speaks her mind well and is not afraid to show her emotions to other people. Most time’s she’s often optimistic, unless it involves men. Once you get to know her, she shoes her real personality. History Although Eveh was born in Port Sarim, she was given away to live with her uncle Aaron a retired navy man. She and her twin brother Erath were raised by their uncle Aaron who to this day resides Alkarid. On their 15th birthday, there Uncle Aaron signed them up for a fencing academy in Lumbridge. Every Monday through Thursday, the two of them would come with their gear in hand and a large smile on their face. One day as they were walking on the docks of Port Sarim in there fine church clothes, they saw a group of navy men leaving the port. Erath pointed out to his sister that some day he two would become a navy man like his uncle Aaron. Deep down Eveh also had the urge to follow in the footsteps of their uncle as both the children loved him greatly. When the two had graduated from the academy of fencing, they headed for the school of wizardry in Rimmgton. There they learned the basics of magic, but felt it wasn't enough. Eveh was soon in-contact with her mother Auda. She gave Eveh and her brother Erath the rights to the Camelot Pub. Weeks had passed and still no one came. Times were slow and money was short. They closed the pub down and travelled to Rimmgton to build a house there. It had been 4 years since they'd step foot in Lumbridge. They visited the headmaster as well as their old teachers. The committee agreed to let them stay in Lumbridge until they found a job to keep them on their feet. That was as long as both Eveh and Erath agreed to help the committee in training the newcomers. To them both it was more of an honor then a job. On their 28th birthday there Uncle Aaron had visited them along with another one of his quiet sully lady friends. Both Eveh and Erath were glad to see him, but yet disappointed in his taste of women. After their 28th birthday, the two split apart from each other. Erath was headed south to explore the eastern lands, while Eveh went north of the Port, to make diplomatic deals in the big cities. She came to a stop, realizing what she had left behind. Her mother was off to complete her mission and so was she. From that day on she re-trained herself in the art of combat. Slowly she worked her way up from a normal steel sword, to a black two-handed sword. Un-like most people Eveh had already met, she had found herself. It was the skill of protection. One of the only things, she knew she could achieve at. Although it was a symbol of great honor, she cut her dark black hair, dying it blood red in respect of her ancestors. She began to create the original amour Auda had once worn. Cold nights were the perfect time to slave away at the work bench, devising a plan to create the amour. Her mother only spoke about it so it wouldn’t be perfect. When the weather was nice, she would often be found lying by the bay of Port Sarim eating picnic lunch while reading small tails of the three brothers. The time was right. There would be no more lonely mornings. No nights, sitting at a large table, with ¾’s of the seat, empty. The decision had been made, not only for her but for the future of her family. Category:Characters Category:Humans Category:Female Category:Retired